Christmas Present
by AmberEyes90
Summary: The first Christmas party and Founder's party after the treaty with the witches.


I do not own any part of Soul Eater.

It was that time of the year, it was time for the annual Christmas party. This would be the first one since the war on the moon and the first one that Kid would be Lord Death. He was quickly getting overwhelmed by everything that was going on and trying to plan the perfect party that stood up to his father's legacy was becoming more and more of a struggle. Soul caught the struggle one day when Kid broke down, that night he spoke with Maka about it and she came up with the plan to all work together to help. So here they were gathered at Kid's house hunched over papers and ideas and fitting everything together to make it one of the best. Kid felt it had to be even more special being the first of his, and the first that the witches would be welcome to join.

"Maybe we should call it a night and start fresh tomorrow?" Liz asked as she stretched and yawned. "It's getting late and we're all really tired."

"Patty and Black Star are already sound asleep." Tsubaki said with a small smile as she looked at her meister.

"You're right." Kid said. "I appreciate you all trying to help but I can't ask you to stress yourselves over this." He sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Kid." Maka smiled at him. "We want to help, it's a special one for us too. Let's just get some sleep and then we can meet up tomorrow around lunch and work on it a little more." She suggested as the others nodded in agreement.

"You're all welcome to spend the night here since it's late and those two are already out." He offered as he looked at the two craziest of the bunch peacefully sleeping with their heads on the table.

"Yeah, come on, just leave these two here." Liz said as she stood up and stretched again. "We've got some extra pjs you can use for the night." She said before catching the look Maka gave Soul. "Oh come on." She said as she pulled the two women with her.

"Is Maka alright with staying?" Kid asked Soul.

Soul shrugged. "Yeah." Soul said glancing the way Maka had been dragged. "She's fine." He said as Kid led him to a spare room, they could hear the women down the hall as they discussed what pjs to use. Soul rolled his eyes as he kicked his shoes off and laid on the bed, dosing off almost right away.

It was almost three in the morning when a scream bounced through the house making everyone jolt awake and run. Soul was the first one out the door already knowing what was going on. He opened the door to where Maka was sleeping and ran to her side as she tossed and turned. Just as he reached the bed and the others reached the door, she sat straight up, tears in her eyes.

Without a second though she threw her arms around his neck as he sat on the side of the bed, hugging her. "It was just a dream." He said as he held her hoping the tears and fear overtaking her would slide away soon. "You're okay, everyone's safe." He said softly, soothing her. She buried her face in his neck as silent tears slid from her eyes. "It's over." He said.

"Everyone back to bed." Kid said, ushering the still half-asleep friends away from the room. He looked at the partners again and realized this was what the look between them earlier was for. He made a mental note to talk to Soul in the morning about it, but for now decided that leaving them to their own way of handling the situation would be best. He watched as Liz and Patty yawned and turned to go back to sleep as Tsubaki rubbed her eyes and he had to push Black Star away as he pulled the door shut, giving the two privacy.

The next morning Kid was the first one up followed by Maka and Soul. Maka ducked her head as she sat at the table where Kid had already had breakfast made. "I'm sorry about last night." Maka said embarrassed as she took her seat.

"It's alright." Kid said as he looked between his two friends. "I hope you were able to get back to sleep." Maka gave a shy nod. "How long has this been going on?" Maka didn't look at him. Kid looked at Soul, watching Maka as she pushed her breakfast around her plate.

"On and off since we got back." She said softly. "I haven't had one in a couple weeks, I thought it was all done. I'm sorry I woke everyone."

"We get it." Tsubaki smiled as she and Liz made their way into the room. "Don't worry too much."

"The moon was something that even the adults couldn't handle, the fact we came back in one piece, saved the world and are only stuck with memories and fears is a miracle." Liz added. "Why didn't you tell anyone? We could help."

Maka shook her head. "It's bad enough I keep waking Soul up because of the stupid dreams, I don't need you guys worrying too." She sighed. "Just forget about it. I'm sure they'll go away eventually."

"They have been getting less and less." Soul added to try to help ease their friend's worries, but he had worries of his own. He knew what she was dreaming, he knew how terrified she was and how those dreams were beginning to affect her and her life. She had stopped pushing to take missions and had resulted to only taking one when she was questioned about it. She was more tired; most activities wore her out much faster than they normally did. He could see the fear in her eyes, and he could feel the constant worry about what was going to happen next in her soul. He tried to reach his soul out and felt her shrink away. He reached a little farther before he grabbed hold making her turn her eyes to him as he sent comfort through their connection. She was his best friend and he cared for her, he hated seeing her hurt even over silly dreams.

"Well don't stress too much, they're just dreams, I'm sure they'll go away soon." Tsubaki smiled, offering her own warmth and support. Maka gave a nod and a small smile to her friend but Soul could still feel the worry and fear in their connection.

It was almost a month of planning and working but they had managed to get it done and put together on time and perfectly. Kid smiled as he stood in the huge room that would be filled with academy students and personnel and for the first time, witches and the public. He was glad to have friends who stood by him and helped him deal with everything as well as put this together. He left to go get ready, in a few hours he would have to be back her welcoming everyone to the party.

Soul stood in the living room as he pulled his suit jacket on, waiting for Maka. He didn't hear her moving around so he wandered over to her room. "Maka, we're going to be late again." He called. He didn't hear anything making him furrow his brow. "Maka." Again nothing. He slowly opened the door. "Maka?" He saw her sitting on her bed, her hands in her lap as she stared at them. "Maka, what's wrong?" She shook her head but never looked up at him. "Come on, what's going on?" He asked as he walked closer to her. He knew that she had become more and more quiet and she had tended to stay cuddled up with a book by herself, not wanting to talk more recently and he was getting more and more worried. He sighed as he stopped in front of her. "Maka, you need to snap out of it. You can't let whatever's going on get you all worked up and ruin stuff. Come on, you love these things. I'm supposed to be the depressed one, not you." This got a shake of her head.

"I can't." She said softly. Soul cocked his head to the side. He was having a hard time dealing with this new depressed Maka. "What if… What if something happens?" She asked and looked up at him, tears in her green eyes.

Soul took a breath before he sat on the bed beside her. "Then you'll be there to kick ass and save everyone." She shook her head making him sigh. "Look, you can't hide from everything. We were through a battle that could have killed everyone, the world… us…" He trailed off. He had thought about it more than he ever let on that one wrong move and one of them could have been killed and gone. "But that can't stop us from helping people who can't protect themselves. Look at the little kids that are just in the city. You think that if you're not there and something happens, it'll be better for them?" He was trying to use a guilting logic to make her think more.

She shook her head. "No."

"It'll be better if you're there. Me and you can handle anything that happens." He said making her take a deep breath and nod. "If you can deal and figure out how to make it through all those battles before you can do it again."

She looked at him as he smirked. She slowly gave him a small smile and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry." She said as she stood up from the bed making him follow. "We can handle anything. We're stronger than we were last year."

"Right." He smirked and nodded. "You good?"

Maka nodded with a smile. "I'm good."

"Good, now let's go before we have to hear the lecture from his lordship." Soul scoffed making her give a little giggle. He watched as she smoothed out her dress and stood a little straighter. "You look… Fine…" He said to make her stop fussing, realizing she looked better than fine. He tore his eyes away and he led the way to the front door. "Come on." Maka nodded and followed him as they made their way to the academy for the big moment.

As they got to the doors, they found their friends gathered around, all laughing and talking as they took in the site of what they had accomplished. It was even more inviting than any other they had been to before. Kid smirked seeing them arrive. After they all greeted each other and talked for a bit it was time to officially start the celebrations. Kid walked to the little podium to give his grand speech, welcoming everyone to the celebrations.

"It has been two years since the terrible events began to plague our world. Two years ago, we were at war with the witches, the academy keeping to itself for this celebration. Two years ago, the Kishin was revived and the battle of our generation began. It was because of the bravery of academy student, the selflessness and support of the witches and the need to protect the innocent that led us to fight the battle of our lives a year ago." He paused looking out at the people that filled the room, listening. Maka reached out taking Soul's hand as Kid continued. "We stood tall and together we won. Today we celebrate many things. Christmas, the founding of the academy, the beginning and the end of a terror that plagued and hut so many. But most importantly we celebrate our bonds. Our friendships with each other, our connections, our partnerships, our loves. We are celebrating life tonight." He smiled happily. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, I hope you all enjoy the festivities." With that the music started back up and Liz congratulated Kid on keeping to the script that she, Tsubaki and Maka had written out for him. As the celebrations went on the friends went all over the party, talking with friends, new comers, answering questions and enjoying themselves. Liz had gotten ahold of Maka and pulled her off as Soul stood laughing at Black Star and Patty's antics and eating habits that left many speechless as Tsubaki tried to keep them under control. After a while Soul got bored and had his fill of the celebrations and looked around for his normal spot but caught sight of Maka already there. With a sigh he made his way over to her.

"That was some speech." Soul said. "Black Star didn't need to jump in and shut him up this time." He smirked making her smile but continued to look out over the city. "Maka." He said and watched her glance at him. "What's going on? You've been getting worse since the nightmares started. You know it's just those fears of what could have happened. It's not like any of that will happen."

"I know I just…" She shook her head and looked away. She knew he was still staring at her, waiting for her to continue, to explain. After another minute she let out a breath and shook her head again. "You'll just laugh at me. It's stupid."

Soul reached out taking her hand in his as he pulled to make her face him. "Maka, you're always spouting stupid stuff, I don't always laugh at you. Besides whatever this is, is obviously a big thing to you." Her green eyes locked with his red ones as he willed her to rely on their trust.

"It's just…" She looked down at the ground between them. "I've always had that fear of the what if something happened, but the moon… I almost lost everyone I cared for. I thought my dad was killed and I thought that I was going to lose Kid, and Liz, and Patty and Tsubaki, and Black Star…. I thought I was going to lose you…" She turned her green eyes back on his red ones as he listened trying to understand why this was making her change who she was.

Soul reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek with a small sigh and shake of his head. "Maka… After everything we've ever been through, you really think that freak could take us away from each other?" He looked back at her as she blinked her glassy eyes. "You remember what I told you when all those letters started showing up in my locker?"

"The ones that pile up more every day?" She asked darkly.

Soul smirked. "Yeah, those letters." He smirked as she looked back at him. "You were worried that one of those letters would pull me to another meister."

"And you told me that there was no meister as powerful and talented as me, even though I was flat chested." She said giving him a look as he chuckled and smirked at her.

"The point is, no matter who we face, or what comes up, I'll always be at your side." She locked her green eyes with his again. "And all those friends you made over the years are strong and talented too, they're not going anywhere either." She gave a small nod and looked down. "Maka," He reached out tilting her head back up to look at him. "No matter what, we're partners, you can tell me anything and I promise I will try to not laugh if it's stupid." He smirked seeing a small smile crack on her lips.

"I know, I just. I almost lost so many people and I could have died too. I would have either gone through life missing someone or miss everything in life. I don't want to miss anything."

Soul raised a brow as he leaned on the rail. "And what things don't you want to miss?"

She looked away. "You'll laugh."

"What did I just tell you?" He smirked making her give him a look again. "Come on, what things? We'll just have to make sure you get to do them."

Maka looked at him a few minutes before she looked away as her face started to tint red. "Stuff like normal stuff. Like vacations and trips and family and stuff." When she looked back at Soul, she found him watching her, not laughing as he gave a small nod. "It's been almost a year since we got back from the moon, and it's like I never noticed any of it before then. And watching Miss Marie and Professor Stein with baby Micah…. I told you it's stupid." She said shaking her head. "Forget I said anything." She turned to walk away but a hand on her wrist turned her to face him again.

"It's not stupid." He said softly before he let her wrist go and he pushed his hands into his pockets, leaning back against the rail as he shrugged. "It's really not stupid at all. It's hard to miss with them running around, and the kid being born and helping out with it and all, and even going to the store you see the everyday life of normal humans. Sometimes it makes you think about if you never came to the academy."

Maka stepped forward. "Do you wish you never came to the academy?"

Soul looked at her and shook his head. "If I had never come to the academy, I would have never met all our friends, and be able to be a cool death scythe… I wouldn't have ever met you. I wouldn't trade that for that normal life ever, but… it still makes you think about that type of life. We only have the rest of this year before we graduate and have to actually just work."

"We're getting old." She smirked as he gave her his famous smirk as he nodded. "So… you don't think I'm stupid? You don't think wanting that stuff is stupid?" She asked tentatively.

Soul shook his head before he smirked at her. "Not at all." She gave a relieved smile. "Is that what's had you freaking out recently? Not getting a chance to have all that and losing the chance and everyone?" Maka gave a small nod as she looked down. "It's stupid that you never said anything. Well since we're going to be actual adults at the end of the year, maybe you can get some of that silly stuff. Looked like Liz was getting you started."

"What?" She squeaked as her face turned red as she remembered Liz trying to get her to chat with a few guys with her. "That wasn't like that. She wanted someone to be there with her." Maka protested.

"Seemed like you were pretty interested." He said trying to tease her, but the memory brought up the feelings he had been struggling to burry.

Maka looked at him as he seemed to calm before, she realized the look he was trying to hide. "Were you jealous?" She teased making him frown. "You were, weren't you?"

"Jealous? Please a cool guy like me wouldn't be jealous for a flat chested girl like you." He said turning his face away, trying to hind anything more.

Maka looked at him shocked a minute, her brain taking the insult, then processing the conversation. "Who said anything about being jealous over me?" She teased again and watched as a red tint started creeping up his face as he mumbled and turned completely away from her. The shock hit her, and she smiled. It was something she had been thinking a lot about since the moon, not just because of what she wanted in her future but because she had almost lost the one person who had stood at her side through everything. At any moment one of them could be gone and she couldn't even imagine a life without him there with her. And the thought of him with other girls had begun to make her angrier recently. Him sitting with her and being caring and compassionate during her nightmares had made her feelings build more until it got the point of her heart beating out of her chest whenever they shared those little moments. The pain of seeing those letters falling from his locker turned from a meister losing her weapon to a girl losing the guy she had come to trust and rely on.

"Shut up." Soul grumbled making a smile come to her face. The hope that there really was something more there jumped up in her.

"Fine I'll just go find one of those guys to chat with. Maybe he'll take me out to dinner." She teased earning a look from him that only made the hope rise even more.

"Like any guy would want a flat chested girl with no sex appeal." He said trying to sound like he didn't care but when he turned to look at her, he saw a softer look in her green eyes.

She stepped forward as he looked at her. "Soul…" She said making him lock his red eyes with hers. "You know you can talk to me too. You said we're partners and should talk about everything that's getting to us, even if it's stupid. So just remember you don't always have to be there to pick me up. I'm here for you too."

"There's nothing getting to me." He mumbled as he looked away. How did a conversation to get her to open up and feel better turn to him hiding from spilling what had been running in his head for a while?

Maka put her hand over his on the rail making him look at her, realizing how close she was. "I'm serious, Soul." Soul nodded as she smiled and took a step back. "Thanks for the talk." She smiled.

Soul nodded again. "Maka." He said stopping her from walking off. "Just… don't go chatting up with those guys. Not all guys are your dad but not all guys are cool." She looked at him before she smiled and nodded, leaving him to his own thoughts about what to do.

The night wore on, the friends celebrated and let themselves be happy and relaxed. Maka had finally talked Soul into dancing with her and although he argued and fought against it, he couldn't help the happiness he felt holding her in his arms as they danced. Maka had gotten them food to eat on the balcony like they always did at parties. Maka was pulled away by her father before she escaped and the two left before Spirit could find her again. The two laughed and joked the entire way home, Soul was glad to see Maka seemed to be back to herself.

Soul sighed as he rolled over in bed to look at the clock before a scream had him jumping from his bed and running to the room across the hall finding Maka tossing and turning whining and crying. "Maka." He said as he reached out grabbing her shoulders to wake her. "Maka, wake up." He said before she gasped, and her eyes flew open looking up at him. It took only a second before the tears started to flow and he pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay." He hushed as he held her to him and felt her arms tighten around him. He held her as she cried, knowing she needed to just let it out before she could calm down and let her brain take over, so he just held her, comforting her.

Slowly her tears stopped, and she took back control over her breathing. "I'm sorry." She said but didn't let go.

Soul smoothed a hand over her head. "Don't worry about it." She relaxed into him as he continued to hold her. "What was this one about?"

Maka shook her head. "It's just like the others." Was all she said, and she felt him tighten his hold before he pulled back.

"You should try to get a little more sleep. It's four in the morning. You don't want to be too tired to go to Kid's little thing this afternoon." He said as she nodded, and he stood.

"Soul." Maka said as she grabbed his hand. He looked at her as she shifted. "Will you… stay?" She asked shyly as her cheeks tinted. He looked at her confused, shocked and worried. "Just… just until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone after…" She shook her head. "Forget about it. Forget I said anything." She turned to straighten her blankets.

"No." He said making her look at him. "I'll stay. Just lay down and try to sleep. I'll stay until you fall asleep." He said as he lounged on the bed as she gave him a small smile and laid down facing him, both keeping to themselves.

After several minutes, both were settled in. "Soul?" She asked and listened as he hummed his reply. "Earlier when we were talking at the celebration…? You know I wouldn't go out with any of those guys, right?" Soul turned his head and looked at her as she turned her green eyes on his red ones.

"I know you're smarter than that." He said making her give a small smile.

"But it's not just because of that." He looked at her confused as he pushed up on his elbow as she just looked up at him as she laid on her pillow.

"Then why else wouldn't you go out with them?" He asked intrigued.

Maka gave a small smile. "You're so stupid Soul." She said and yawned, and her eyes started to slide closed. "You're the only one I'd go out with." She mumbled.

Soul stared at her as she drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right, it was late, maybe he had heard wrong, maybe he was hallucinating from getting woken up randomly for her nightmares. He watched her sleep a few minutes before he leaned back and stared at the celling as he thought about what he had heard and could have heard. At some point he dosed off as well. It wasn't until he felt movement beside him that he woke up to see Maka shifting in her sleep as she rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. He looked at her peaceful face as she took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. He watched as she turned her green eyes up to him and froze. He stayed still, waiting for the book to collide with his head but she just gave a shy smile as she blushed.

"You stayed." She said softly as she pulled back to look at him laying beside her.

Soul nodded and pushed a loose lock behind her ear. "I told you I would." He told her softly watching as she gave a small smile and nodded.

"We should get up. It's Christmas after all." She smiled as she puled up completely making him sit up in the bed. Maka walked around the bed and grabbed his hands as she pulled him with her to the living room where they had placed their gifts. She smiled brightly as she started handing him his presents before she started on her own. They always knew the best gifts for each other, what the other was really wishing and looking for. They dug and searched for the perfect items. Maka smiled brightly as she came out of her room fully dressed, wearing her new sweater he had gotten her as he finished their breakfast after he dressed himself.

"Breakfast is almost done." He said glancing at her as she walked closer to him. She watched as he pulled the last bit off the burner.

"Soul." She said. "There's one more gift I want to give you." When he finished, he looked at her with a raised brow. She shifted, looking nervous. "I… you've always been there for me and especially since the moon with these stupid dreams and I wanted to say… thank you for always helping me."

"You don't need to thank me for that." He said watching as she smiled at him.

"Well…" She pushed up on her tip toes and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She said softly making him look at her stunned that she had kissed his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She stood back with a shy smile as he looked at her.

Those feelings bubbling up and those words of hers from the night before as she fell asleep filtered back into his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Maka." He shook his head slightly. "I'll always be here." She smiled brighter before she pressed a kiss to his cheek again. "What was that for?"

"For being you, for showing me that not all guys are my father. That I can rely on and trust you with anything." She paused watching as he looked at her, something shifted as she looked up into his red eyes. "Even… even my heart."

"Maka…" He trailed off as she took a step back.

"I just… I wanted to tell you." She said as she took another step away, worried that this wasn't as good an idea she had originally thought.

"Maka." He said grabbing her hand to stop her from getting too far away. She looked at him shocked and confused as he shook his head. "I…" He sighed. "Man, this is so uncool." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He took a breath and locked his red eyes with her green ones. "I'm glad you'll trust me with your heart, I promise I won't do anything to hurt it." He said softly as she looked at him, taking in every word before she gave him a small smile. Soul leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips as she tensed for only a moment before she relaxed, wrapping her arms up around his neck, both getting lost in the happiness and love in the kiss.

As they parted, they rested their foreheads together with matching smiles. "Soul… I love you."

Soul smirked at her. "I love you too, Maka." He said softly. "Best Christmas gift ever." He said making her giggle.

"Come on, breakfast will get cold and then we have to get ready and get to Kid's." She said as she pulled away a little. Soul nodded and turned to the plates of food. Even after such a great moment between them, they were still going to be them. Maka teased him about the apron as he placed the plates on the table earning her an eye roll and a threat of taking the food back and eating it all himself. Nothing would change even as they got closer every day.


End file.
